


Author's Note

by octobered



Series: Look at the Stars [Bertholdt x Reader] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobered/pseuds/octobered
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Reader
Series: Look at the Stars [Bertholdt x Reader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Author's Note

Hey guys! Welcome to my first Ao3 post ever. I'm very new to this site, so I'm just posting this as a test to see how it all works.

Anyway, this is my series called "Look at the Stars". This series is a Bertholdt x Female Reader, just to let you know! I'm sorry to any male readers, I just have more experience writing female readers, but one day I'll try to do a male reader. I'm planning for this series to be fairly long, it'll start at s1 and I may even extend it all the way to s4. I recommend being caught up with the anime and most of the manga, too.

Also, don't worry about Y/N. I'll do my best to describe her looks as neutral as possible, and I'll be using things like "e/c" and "h/c" so you guys can actually picture yourselves. Because, trust me, I know how irritating it is when authors add their own descriptions to Y/N. As for her personality... I'm not quite sure. It's really hard to write her fitting a certain personality, because everyones is different- but I kind of have to. 

And expect Reiner to be heavily involved in this. Please let me know your thoughts on this series! Thank you:)


End file.
